Wings Riot Force
by Sei Otome
Summary: Tous les personnages sont utilisés pour vous créer une vraie profondeur, une atmosphère, et surtout pour avoir de la matière à travailler ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bienvenu abord du vaisseau !
1. Chapter 1

_Complots. Amours. Tristesses. Mensonges._

 _Et autres sauces épicées sont au rendez-vous,_

 _pour vous donner un cocktail de saveur fort en rebondissement._

Sur fond de complots politique, on suit l'équipage du Wings Riot Force, un escadron composés de meilleures recrues. Ils développeront des liens forts entre eux, découvriront les enjeux derrières les différentes guerres, ou seront menés par le bout du nez par leurs supérieurs. Des secrets sont révélés, tantôt douloureux, tantôt surprenants.

Bienvenu abord de leur premier et dernier voyage.

Bienvenu abord de l'escadron d'assaut : Wings Riot Force.

* * *

 **капитул I**

 **Rochebrune – dortoir et complexe éducatif Ultima High school**

 **Europa - Montagne enneigé**

 **06h20 – Dernier jour scolaire**

C'était une pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur la ville endormie qu'était Rochebrune. Les branches des arbres se mouvaient fortement sous ce vent divin, les puissantes goûtes d'eau venaient giflées les vitres des dortoirs du lycée Ultima High School, et, le tonnerre et les éclaires s'amusaient avec les réverbères, les faisant s'éteindre et s'allumer à leur volonté.

Sortant de la contemplation du ciel ombragé, Temari agrippa son sweat-shirt blanc qu'elle enfila immédiatement, pour tenté de faire remonter la température de son corps frigorifié ; due à sa fenêtre rester ouverte durant la nuit.

Elle remonta la couverture de sa colocataire et meilleur amie, Ino, pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, puis passa dans la cuisine, préparer un thé vert et quelques biscuits. Les minutes passaient lentement, l'orage était toujours là, grondant. La jeune lycéenne se leva en soufflant longuement : qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait détester le mauvais temps. Entre temps, sa meilleur amie s'était réveillée de son paisible sommeil et l'avait rejoint dans sa dégustation, un gilet gris clair sur le dos. Elles parlèrent de leur année qui s'achèveraient d'ici douze heures et de leur dernière année qui débuterait après une semaine de vacances, dans la station orbitale Ultima.

Elles étaient toutes les deux heureuses de pouvoir enfin aller dans cette station spatiale. Le jour où elles reçurent la confirmation de leur inscription au centre de formation de la Cosmic-Army, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient de cesse d'attendre le début de leur formation en apesanteur.

Assit dans la navette qui les menait à leur lycée, les deux jeunes filles en uniforme : une chemise blanche pour Ino et noire pour Temari, un blaser vert comportant un galon aux bordures argentées, représentant la constellation du scorpion ; une jupe toute aussi verte, des porte-jarretelles blancs et des bottines de la même couleur que le haut de l'uniforme, discutaient de leur sujet favoris : les étoiles.

La salle de classe dans laquelle étudiaient sagement les deux jeunes filles se remplissait petit à petit. Une rousse, passa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les triplés, comme se plaisait à dire leur instructeur principal, étaient enfin réunis. Ino et Temari serrèrent fort dans leurs bras leur amie, puis se rassirent en discutant, attendant, le moment où leur professeur daignerait se montrer.

Les heures passèrent vite. Tous les élèves de la classe Scorpion étaient réunis dans l'amphithéâtre du complexe éducatif, leurs professeurs, debout sur l'estrade leur affirmaient les dossiers qui avaient été accepté pour les trois stations spatial possédant des centres de formations avancés : Ultima, Startos, Hercule. De long soupire de soulagement se firent entendre, une fois les trois dossiers favorable pour Ultima annoncés. Aucune séparation.

Vers vingt-et-une heures, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit. Les jeunes, pour fêter leurs vacances et leur nouvelle vie entant que quartier-maître, décidèrent de se rendre à un bar, siroter de douces collations avant de retourner à leur dortoir ; encore à eux jusqu'au dernier jour des vacances.

 **Kyoto – ville étudiante perdu dans la forêt – Parc central**

 **Nord-est d'Aréa**

 **11h30 – Premier jour de vacances**

Contemplant chaque parcelle de ce ciel bleu indigo, Hinata et Sasuke accompagné de son jumeau Saï, assit dans l'herbe, sur un tapis, dégustant les différents mets concoctés par la jeune fille, ils discutaient des différentes affiliations possibles une fois sur la base spatial Ultima. Puis le sujet dérapa, ils parlèrent du grand-frère de Hinata, qu'elle ne voyait qu'une fois tous les ans, au moment de noël depuis maintenant 3 ans. Des frères Uchiha, qui faisaient encore parler d'eux dans le Quotidien, avec la destruction d'une base naval ennemie, détruite en un temps record, huit minutes ... Ce qui exaspéra les deux jumeaux, puisque la mission était de neutralisé et non de détruire. Mais Itachi et Tobi, de grands enfants jouant avec des jouets d'adultes étaient incapables de rester sérieux très longtemps.

Puis le sujet dérapa encore une fois, Sasuke parla de sa petite amie parti il y a deux ans en Europa, elle avait été transféré par le directeur de l'académie pour diverse raisons, mais la principale était que tombé amoureux, en temps de guerre, était mal vu par les instructeurs. Et Hinata connaissait bien cette situation, puisque son petit-ami était à des milliers de kilomètre d'elle également. Seul Saï était seul, et le vivait bien, pour lui, le jour où il trouvera une jeune fleur sera lorsqu'il aura réussi à peindre l'espace. Dur Challenge ...

 **Coropuna – Dortoir du complexe éducatif**

 **Inksa – sud-est de la grande forêt.**

 **22h00**

Allongée dans sa baignoire, mélangeant savon et shampoing. Étendant ses gambes le plus possible. Se décontractant, elle repensait à sa nomination pour la station spatial Ultima. Enfin, elle pouvait souffler de ses longues années de travail acharné, de détermination, et de chose qu'elle avait mise de côté ; sa famille, sa jumelle ... Mais, maintenant, elle pourrait se rattraper.

Tout abandonner, pour tout refaire. Elle avait choisi de partir pour ne revenir qu'une fois qu'elle serait devenue quelqu'un, et c'est ce qu'il se passait maintenant. Elle allait porter l'uniforme de cette fameuse station spatial fièrement, et ainsi honorer sa famille.

Tayuya se vêtu d'une robe blanche écru, contrastant parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux rouges, son teint légèrement bronzé et ses yeux marrons clairs.

Attrapant son _Deta_ ; un petit appareil électronique qui possède les données personnel de chaque possesseurs, –le dispositif dispose également une fonction téléphone et d'autres applications – qu'elle s'empressa de mettre au tour de son cou tout en attrapant son sac à main : ce soir, elle ferait la fête !

 **Station Orbital Ultima**

 **Hangar**

 **04h23**

 _Ceci n'est pas un exercice, je répète : ceci n'est pas un exercice, tous les pilotes S+ sont attendus dans le hangar._

Lançant sa couette chaude au sol. Attachant à la va vite ses cheveux roses. Se déshabillant complètement pour enfiler une combinaison aux différentes nuances de bleu et blanc et un casque de la même couleur. Sakura s'élança sur les escaliers qui menaient au hangar. Son robot était entreposé dans un hangar privé résidant derrière la grande baie vitré de sa chambre. Elle déverrouilla le sas de dépressurisation puis pénétra dans la pièce.

Son robot devait faire entre 17 et 20 mètres. Imposant et fait entièrement d'un métal noir qui provenait d'une planète éloigné du système solaire. Des jambes légères et rapides, des bras fins mais puissants et efficaces. Au niveau des épaules, un aileron se dressait horizontalement à fin de stabiliser l'engin mais servait également d'arme à particules avancées. Deux autres ailerons stabilisateurs se trouvaient au niveau des pieds à fin de stabiliser les envols et les atterrissages. Sur ses jambes, à l'arrière des cuisses, deux réacteurs étaient placés de façon très discrète, pour n'occasionner aucune gêné au niveau des actions du robot. Son visage ne ressemblait en aucun cas à un visage humain, même si c'était un humanoïde : deux larges yeux verts émeraudes régnaient en maître sur un visage sans nez ou bouche de dessiner et où deux ailerons, en guise d'oreilles, permettaient les communications et les échanges de données. Alors que Sakura appliqua son dos contre le cockpit du robot celui-ci s'illumina d'une couleur verte intense, et sur certaines parties du corps mécanique de l'engin des veines bleues ressortaient. Les nerfs de la jeune fille étaient connectés au système sensoriel du robot.

Les moteurs boostés. Elle, Naruto et Neji, son petit ami, quittèrent le hangar.

 **« Un escadron entier les mecs !** _S'exclama Naruto fou de joie_. **On attend les autres ou on peut commencer le repas ?**

 **–Ou on attend de tous se faire descendre puis après on attaque,** _annonça sarcastiquement Sakura._

 **–Sakura tu attaques au centre. Naruto, Est. Moi, Ouest. On commence sans eux.** _Ordonna Neji. »_

Aussitôt le plan annoncé le trio se dispersa.

Neji s'élança, sabre à la main. Naruto attaqua avec deux mitraillettes. Sakura avec une hallebarde. Alors qu'elle endommageait le cockpit ainsi que les jambes du géant qui s'élevait devant elle. Une armada de rapide vaisseau de combat venant de leur escadron s'activa à la destruction des opposants. Puis, une seconde flotte arriva, le Neptune Arrival, qui justement rentrait d'une patrouille de routine sur les deux autres stations militaires. Cinq autres DNA se joignirent au combat. Une fois les « moustiques » tombés, comme se plaisait à dire le vice-amiral Jiraya en définissant les petits vaisseaux ou DNA ennemis, l'escadron s'en prit au vaisseau mère qui rappelait ses troupes via des fusées de retraits peut de temps avant de retournée en hyper-espace.

De retour dans le hangar. Les DNA branchés pour la recharge. Les jeunes partirent pour les douches. Chaude, bouillante, pour se décontracter et débuter une journée, longue et fatigante. Comme ils en ont l'habitude. Mais, bientôt, peut-être pourront-ils souffler un peut.

 **Huang Shan – Espace d'entraînement ouvert**

 **Mont Huang**

 **15h25**

Des coups et des essoufflements se faisaient entendre sur ce mont entouré de nuages. Un entraînement des plus durs, qui consistait à frapper l'adversaire tout en continuant d'escalader la paroi du mont. Coup de bâton, de pied et autres techniques étaient utilisées. Bien sûr les deux amis avaient des protections, qui soit en passant étaient lourdes et gênantes pour certain mouvements.

Au bout d'une heure de lutte acharnée, Tenten arriva enfin au sommet, essoufflée, et heureuse d'avoir enfin battu son meilleur ami.

 **« On a fait un sacré parcourt de la piste d'entraînement à ici.** Déclara Shikamaru qui gravissait les derniers centimètres.

 **-Carrément !** Souffla sa collègue.

 **-Pause goûté, j'ai trop faim !** Fit-il en se lançant sur la cabane ou des vivres étaient entreposés pour les élèves qui faisaient les entraînements.

 **-T'as encore de l'énergie après tout ça ?** Demanda en se retournant sur le ventre, la brune aux doubles chignons.

 **-Pourquoi, t'en as déjà plus ?** L'interrogea le brun en engouffrant un morceau de pain dans sa bouche. **Le but, ce n'est pas d'arriver en premier, mais d'être capable de continuer le combat après.**

 **-Je sais... j'ai bâclé le travail...**

 **-T'inquiète Tenten, y a encore la descente à faire.** Fit-il en lui tendant un bol de riz copieux, assaisonner de quelques algues, et de morceaux de viandes.

 **-Et cette fois-ci, je réussirais à coup sûr !** Affirma-t-elle en engouffrant un morceau de viande dans sa bouche. **»**

Au soir, un coursier arriva devant la porte du dortoir de Shikamaru. Le jeune homme à moitié endormit, accepta la lettre que lui tendait l'homme puis se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas, avant de regarder l'expéditeur de la lettre en provenance de Europa : Karin Aoi.

 _Mon amour,_

 _Ton absence met insupportable. Encore combien de temps devrons-nous attendre avant de nous revoir ? Ne nous ont-ils pas assez punis ? Mais sache que je ne regrette rien, t'avoir rencontré, t'avoir apprécié puis t'aimer est le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ait donné._

 _Ta chair, douce et crémeuse, j'ai envie de la toucher à nouveaux. Parcourir tes longs bras et ton torse de baisers. Pouvoir embrasser tes lèvres sucrés, les mordillés comme nous en avions l'habitude. Tout me manque de toi, de ta personne. Ta flemme légendaire, tes mots doux à mes oreilles. Nos journée partagées à l'ombre d'un arbre, ma tête calé sur tes jambes, ta main dans mes cheveux..._

 _Je me rappelle encore ce jour ou nous avions disparut tout une journée. Les surveillants de la SISEC nous avaient cherchés partout en ville, alors que nous étions sur le toit en train de regarder l'infiniment grand, nous inventant des mondes, des choses surnaturelles mais qui nous paraissaient si réelle. T'en rappelles-tu mon tendre ? Cette fois là, nous nous étions promis de nous marier et de créer un havre de paix, d'harmonie avec les étoiles et les hommes, quelque part dans l'espace. Mais peut-être qu'il existe déjà ... Loin, très loin de nous. Je t'écris car voilà quelques jours que je fais ce même rêve. Un rêve vraiment bizarre... mais très beau. Les nuages sont hauts dans le ciel, le vent souffle doucement, le soleil illumine une très grande étendu verdoyant. Les gens dont je ne vois pas le visage, riaient doucement, des rires doux, cristallins, des rires d'enfants, surement. Et moi je vole, de plus en plus haut. J'ai l'impression que l'on me porte vert le ciel, assise au creux d'une main puissante... Est-ce insensé, ou bien suis-je trop éprise de notre rêve ? Pourrait-il s'agir d'un souvenir de mon enfance ? Tout me parait à la fois si vrai et si irréelle... N'est ce que l'ombre de mes pensés?_

 _Je n'ai pas encore dit mon terrible secret à Ino et Temari... J'ai peur de leur réaction... J'ai vraiment essayé mais c'est trop dur, ça me fait mal de devoir leur avoué ça... C'est comme si la coquille, protectrice de ma boîte de pandore, refusait et m'obligeait à mentir..._

 _J'ai vraiment essayé, pardon mon amour._

 _Quand nous seront réunis, je suis sur que je trouverais la force de leur dire la vérité, et rien que la vérité. Je t'en fais la promesse._

 _En attendant de tes nouvelles,_

 _Tendrement,_

 _Ton amour, Karin_

Et sur ces derniers mots, le jeune brun s'endormit paisiblement, un délicat sourire peint sur les lèvres.

 **Sierra Madre Occidental – restaurant**

 **20h05**

Ils dégustaient un plat typique des lieux. Profitant de la magnifique vue sur les montagnes, et du vent doux, Kiba et Kin discutaient de leur années passés. De leurs amis qui avaient abandonnés, due à différentes causes, peur de tuer, peur d'être tuer ...

D'un ton enjouer le jeune homme se resservit un second verre d'alcool, ainsi qu'à la demoiselle. Tout deux avaient hâte d'être sur Ultima. Elle, pour retrouver sa jumelle, lui pour prouver à ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis, à ceux qui l'on toujours lyncher, et même ceux qui l'on trahit, qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un.

Kiba avait du mal à faire confiance, seule Kin avait réussit à percer sa carapace. Son point faible, le travaille d'équipe. Tandis que Kin était une jeune fille naturellement enjouée, toujours à l'écoute pour aider, et à cause qu'elle accorde facilement sa confiance, sa grande sœur, la surprotège toujours quand elles sont ensembles.

De retour au centre de formation tactique terrienne, les deux jeunes se séparèrent. Dans deux heures, ils se reverraient pour partir à la station Nazca, la base de lancement.

Kin, venait de mettre ses derniers vêtements dans sa valise avant de la fermer. La brune avait ut le temps également de faire une douche ainsi que d'enfiler son nouvelle uniforme noire entièrement, composer de : une chemise à manche courte, un blazer ouvert, aux bordures et encolure bleu et noire, une jupe à carreaux de la même couleur que l'encolure du veston, tandis qu'à ses jambes régnait deux bottes sans talons.

À minuit et quart, Kiba vint frapper à sa porte. Il l'aida à prendre ses deux valises qu'il posa à côté de la sienne dans le coffre. Le brun laissa le temps à Kin d'installer sa musique et sa ceinture de sécurité, avant d'insérer sa carte de permis dans l'engin qui s'activa immédiatement, puis il parti en direction de la voix expresse.

 **Nazca – Base de lancement**

 **Hall central de la porte n°9**

 **02h05**

 _"La navette en direction de fondation C : Ultima va bientôt décoller veuillez vous enregistrez à la porte n°9. Décollage dans un quart d'heur."_

Toutes les élites des différents lycées de formations étaient réunies dans le hall. Kin après avoir aperçu la longue chevelure flamboyante de sa jumelle délaissa son ami et chauffeur, pour sa précieuse sœur. Tandis que le jeune homme partait faire enregistrer sa classe. En voulant se dépêcher, il bouscula une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, bleus, qu'il reconnu immédiatement alors qu'elle s'écrasait lourdement au sol.

 **« Non, mais vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous mettez les pieds non d'un chien !** _S'exclama-t-elle avant de se retrouver coincée entre deux bras._

 **-Hinata mon ange c'est moi, désolé. Comment tu vas ?**

 **-Kiba ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as prévenue que tu serais à cette base de lancement ?** _Fit-elle en répondant à son étreinte._

 **-Surprise mon cœur, surprise. »**

Les deux jeunes amoureux se dépêchèrent d'enregistrer leur classe respective ainsi que leurs bagages, avant de partir vers la salle d'attente pleine à craquer.

Progressivement, le groupe de deux devint un groupe de quatorze, tous essayaient de faire connaissance avec les amis des amis, qui ont des amis qui se connaissent. Enfin de compte, directement ou indirectement, tout le monde se connaissait.

La navette décolla sans encombre, au petit matin, les jeunes pourront enfin découvrir Ultima et l'infiniment grand.

* * *

Voilà tout pour ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
C'est ma première fois sur ce site de fanfiction, donc soyez pas trop trop méchant quand même, j'ai eu du mal avec les fonctionnalités. u.u  
J'accepte bien évidement toute critique positive, négative, bref, laisser ce que vous penser sincèrement !

Jusqu'au prochain chapitre, portez vous bien ^^ !

~Sei Otome~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 –** **Глава** **2**

 **Station Orbitale Ultima**

 **B53-H983-ZOA51 Dortoir des membres**

 **21h25**

Assise sur son lit, elle choppa son arme semi-automatique sous son oreiller, vérifia le chargeur, enleva le cran de sûreté, verrouilla la culasse et le pointa sur la porte. Quelques longues minutes passèrent, avant qu'elle ne change de position, désamorça l'arme, puis se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Le regard perdu, fixant un point imaginaire au plafond de sa chambre métallique.

A sa porte, quelqu'un y tambourina. Elle fit ouvrir la blindée, qui laissa place à une jeune femme en blouse blanche ouverte et où son nom était gravé sur sa poitrine : _Master médical Shizune Arara._

L'infirmière amena la jeune fille boiteuse jusqu'à une infirmerie très spéciale. Celle-ci possédait juste trois lits avec de nombreuses machines permettant de faire une multitude de teste. Au fond de la salle blanche, une baie vitrée donnait vu sur trois incubateurs et plusieurs machines de sports. Le médecin fit s'installer la jeune femme près de ses deux camarades, l'un totalement allongé sur le ventre, un bandage venant recouvrir la moitié de son visage et un grand parti de son abdomen et de son bras gauche tandis que le second était assis, une serviette humide sur le visage et trois poches de glaces sur les jambes et sur le poignet gauche. La jeune fille n'était pas mieux, avec sa cheville grosse comme une pastèque, son cou et son épaule droite bandé elle n'avait pas fière allure. Toutes leurs blessures étaient dues à leur inattention et ont essuyés une onde de choc lorsqu'un des vaisseaux ennemis explosa.

Le médecin leur fit passer de nouveaux examens, testes urinaires et sanguins, prise de tension, vérifier leur état de santé. Mais comme d'habitude, ils récupéraient vite et bien.

 **« Ce sont des antidouleurs, principalement pour toi Naruto. Avec l'onde de choc que tu as reçu, la douleur de ton dos doit être insupportable.** _Supposa l'infirmière._ **Et vous, Sakura et Neji ?**

Son regard se posa sur les lits où étaient allongés les deux militaires. L'un bandé l'autre le regard dans le vague. Le brun leva ses yeux lunaires sur la personne du médecin qui reposait une seringue sur la petite table.

 **-ça va aller docteur, mon poignet et mes jambes sont moins douloureuses** ** _._** _Affirma le jeune homme assis sur un des lits d'osculations._

 **-Aucune douleur, je retourne dans ma chambre.** _Affirma la rose en enlevant les électrocardiogrammes de sa poitrine._

 **-Attends Sakura, tu dois rester en osculation jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement rétablis. Donc tu ne retournes pas dans ta chambre.** _Lança strictement le médecin._

 **-Le général Utatane n'acceptera jamais que je reste ici pendant x temps.** _Déclara-t-elle avec fermeté._

Le médecin lui attrapa le poignet fermement, l'empêchant de quitter la pièce elle savait très bien que la jeune fille n'avait pas le droit d'être ausculté par elle mais elle se trouvait sur la base de l'amiral Koichi, en d'autres termes, le médecin s'octroyait se droit.

 **-Les soviétiques peuvent s'opposer autant qu'ils veulent à mes ordres, ici, ils n'ont pas la loi, c'est l'amiral Tsunade qui dirige cette base. Et comme à chaque fois, vous avez une période d'incubation de trois jours, alors j'exige que vous alliez dedans immédiatement, officier Haruno Sakura.** _Ordonna le capitaine médical en pointant du doigt les incubateurs._ **»**

La jeune femme opina sans ménagement. Enleva ses vêtements et les bandages puis entra dans la cuve qui se referma automatiquement après elle. L'eau commença à couler, une eau à la température du sang. Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences, ni même au visage de ses supérieurs. Juste là, elle voulait tout oublier.

 **Station Orbitale Ultima**

 **Base d'arrimage des navettes entrantes.**

 **14h21 – Trois jours plus tard**

Grande et fière. Métallique, ronde, large, haute. Tant d'adjective pour décrire la Station spatial. Les étudiants descendirent de la navette puis entrèrent dans le bâtiment, là où les y attendait l'amiral Tsunade Koichi, ainsi que le doyen de la station qui était également le président d'Area : Danzo Shimura. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, en uniforme de cérémonie : costume noir, les accueillit tout souriant. Les jeunes le saluèrent au garde-à-vous une position immobile mettant la main droite légèrement en biais par rapport aux sourcils.

Tous assis dans une salle de conférence, le doyen expliquait le planning qu'ils allaient suivent dès à présent, les différentes formations, les groupes de formations d'élite, tout en présentant, les instructeurs tel que Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Iruka et d'autres. Les groupes faits, ceux-ci se dissipèrent dans des salles de briefing. Alpha, Delta et Oméga furent installés dans la salle C-02.

Tandis que tous saluèrent proprement leur supérieur hiérarchique les trois instructeurs s'installèrent sur l'estrade, jaugèrent les élèves avant de leur rendre leur salut respectueux. Neji s'assit sur la chaise, Naruto sur le bureau à côté de l'ordinateur qui affichait la première diapositive d'un diaporama, alors Sakura se posa à côté de ses deux collègues. Neji décida d'entrée dans le vif du sujet, sans artifices, alors qu'il passait la diapositive de bienvenu dans les groupes Alpha, Delta et Oméga il commença expliquer :

 **«** **Je vous présente Haruno Sakura, leader du groupe Oméga, Uzumaki Naruto, leader des Alpha, et je suis Neji Hyûga, le leader des Delta. Bien, entrons dans le vif du sujet.** _Annonça-t-il en passant à un deuxième hologramme qui affichait le nom de chaque élève ainsi que quelques informations sur l'escadron._ **Vous êtes divisés en trois groupes pour faciliter vos entraînements. Vous faites tous partis du même escadron pour éviter que vous ne vous sentiez perdu au début, mais également pour que vous puissiez vous rendre compte plus vite qu'est-ce que le combat réel. Chose qui est très différent des simulations de combat ou même des jeux vidéo.**

Après une courte pause marquée par le brun, où Naruto avait scruté chacune des réactions des élèves dans la salle, celui-ci entreprit de continuer tandis que Neji passa au troisième hologramme qui montrait le schéma d'un robot.

 **–** **Vous faites partis de l'escadron** ** _Wings Riot Force_** **, cet escadron vient tout juste d'être créé, ça fait quatre ans qu'on le demandait. Ce peloton a été créé pour une intervention rapide et efficace contre les renégats. Nous sommes de type Agresseur et on se bat principalement avec ce type de robots que vous voyez sur l'écran. Les vôtre ne vont pas tarder à arriver, d'ici ce soir je pense.** _Il marqua une pause, passant une nouvelle diapositive contenant un rapport scientifique, détaillant chaque partie du robot qu'il piloterait._ **Les scientifiques les nomment GENOME car ils possèdent des génomes humains, ne m'en demander pas plus, je ne sais rien de plus. Mais entre nous on les appelle DNA, Device of Neptune** **Arrival** **. Il faut savoir que chaque DNA possède son propre code d'identification. Par exemple le mien se nomme Orion et ne peut être contrôlé que par moi.** _Expliqua-t-il fièrement_.

La diapositive suivante montrait la répartition de la station orbitale.

 **–** **Vos dortoirs, pour les filles, se situent dans la section TOPSJ6, à l'exception de Karin qui viendra me voir à la fin du briefing.**

À l'entente de cette nouvelle, tous les élèves posèrent leurs yeux sur elle, ce qui gêna beaucoup la jeune fille déjà troublée. Qu'elle problème pouvait-il y avoir ? Des soucis dans avec son dossier ? Plus assez de place ?

 **–** **Ce lui des garçons se situe dans la section TVXQ6. Le centre d'entraînement, ce divisera en trois par rapport aux groupes.** _Fit-elle en pointant l'endroit de son pointeur laser_ _ **.**_ **Le réfectoire se situe dans le bâtiment DAL au troisième étage. Les menus sont déjà préparés pour ne pas que vous mangiez n'importe quoi. Les terriens tout justes arrivés mangent facilement n'importe quoi, et néglige leur entraînement, donc ils deviennent obèses très vite. Autre chose, fit-elle en pointant un espace de la carte, la zone 51 vous est strictement interdit, osez-y entrez et je ne donne pas chère de votre peau. Soit avec de la chance vous serez renvoyé, soit vous serez emprisonné.** _Annonça-t-elle d'un ton neutre._

Tous les jeunes aspirant dans la salle se regardaient du coin de l'œil assez gêné, des murmures se faisait entendre et une tension était palpable.

 **–** **Voici les trois vaisseaux sur lesquels vous serez souvent durant votre année de formation. Damoclès qui a pour Amiral Orochimaru Mizu, principalement occupée par les Alpha. Le Titanide qui a pour Amiral Jiraya Koichi, occupé par mon groupe : Delta. Puis le vaisseau nommé Neptune** **Arrival** **, ou aussi appeler le** **Tsunade's** **Arrival** **en l'honneur de son Amiral, Tsunade Koichi, qui est occupé par le groupe Oméga.** _Renchérit Neji pour détendre l'atmosphère._

La diapositive détaillait les parties de chacun des vaisseaux, le pont supérieur, la serre où les plantes médicinales et les légumes étaient installé, le réfectoire ainsi que les quartiers et le centre névralgique du vaisseau : le centre de pilotage. Les trois vaisseaux se ressemblaient en tout point, seul leur capacité d'accueil différait.

 **–** **La répartition est simple, de plus, les trois ont été créés sur le même modèle. Le pont supérieur est pour le poste de pilotage et de commandement, celui en dessous est celui de contrôle. Le pont en dessous est pour l'infirmerie. Puis nous avons le réfectoire ainsi que les baies d'observations, il y en a neuf en tout. Les laboratoires, et les serres se trouvent vers l'avant du vaisseau, dans le nez, mais vous n'aurez pas à y aller. Oh ! Et, les quatre derniers ponts sont pour les quartiers. L'équipage des trois vaisseaux est aux environs cinquante vous compris, bien entendu, répartit sur les trois vaisseaux.** _Expliqua le blond aux yeux bleus._

 **–** **Nous vous laissons pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez la possibilité de vous déplacez librement, avec le plant pour ne pas vous perdre. Sur vos tables vous verrez une tablette tactile ainsi que votre carte d'identification. Ne les perdez pas. De plus, les tablettes tactiles vous fournissent toutes les informations nécessaires à votre survie sur cette base spatiale.** _Fit-elle en regardant ses collègues qui soupiraient longuement._

 **–** **Ne vous inquiétez, si vous n'entrez pas dans la zone 51, tout ira bien. Si vous êtes perdu, utiliser la balise, ou même l'option téléphone de vos** ** _Deta_** **pour contacter le centre de surveillance, et ils vous localiseront immédiatement pour vous envoyer un officier vous chercher. Ah ! Nous allions oublier, avez-vous des remarques à faire ?**

Sasuke se leva de sa chaise, droit, tout en regardant Neji dans les yeux il demanda sur un ton d'incompréhension.

 **–** **C'est par rapport aux robots. Pourquoi sont-ils de forme Humanoïde ? C'est la première fois que nous en voyons. Sur Terre nous n'avions que des vaisseaux rapides ... Sont-ils aussi malléables que ces derniers ?**

 **–** **Ils le sont encore plus. Mais comme toutes machines, vous allez devoir vous familiariser avec. Après, pour la forme humanoïde, nous n'y sommes pour rien. Les développeurs et les scientifiques devaient trouvés cela plus intéressant. Ce que nous ne vous avons pas dit, car c'est très rare, c'est que le DNA, possède un second mode. Une phase Shift, celle d'un vaisseau rapide qui est surtout utilisé lors que nous sommes dans l'atmosphère. D'autres questions ?** _Demanda Neji en scrutant les élèves._ **Aucune ? Très bien, vous pouvez vaguer à vos occupations, un message vous sera transmis dans vos** ** _Deta_** **pour vous donner l'heure et le point de rendez-vous pour l'entraînement de demain. Sur ce, bon quartier libre.**

 **–** **Merci beaucoup, Instructeurs.** _Firent les jeunes en quittant la pièce._ **»**

Alors que la salle se vidait, Karin rejoignit l'instructeur Haruno qui avait demandé à la voir à la fin du briefing. Neji et Naruto venait de quitter la pièce après avoir affirmé qu'ils allaient mangés étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas pu déjeuner à cause de leur supérieur Anko Mitarashi, qui avait encore plus durcit ses entraînements.

Sakura jaugea d'abord la jeune fille de haut en bas, ce qui l'a mis mal à l'aise, avant de lui tendre une carte d'identification. La rose expliqua qu'il n'avait plus de place pour des dortoirs étudiants, donc qu'elle devrait cohabiter avec elle. Seulement, il y avait un hic.

 **«** **Mon dortoir se situe dans la zone 51. Tu n'es que quartier-maître et non affiliée à la zone donc, normalement, cela devrait-être interdit, mais tant que tu n'y vas que pour te reposer et que tu ne sortes pas de la chambre pour fouiner ou quoi que ce soit c'est autorisé. Prends ce badge, tant qu'il est épinglé à ton blazer, ou autres tenues, tu peux entrer et sortir comme tu le souhaites de la zone. Pour aujourd'hui, je vais t'accompagner pour que tu voies.**

 **–** **Oui, instructeur Haruno.** _Affirma-t-elle au garde-à-vous_ **. »**

 **Station Orbital Ultima**

 **Réfectoire**

 **12h56**

Assit à sa table, dévorant son plat de légumes, assaisonner de morceaux de viande et de quelques épices, Naruto se plaignait à son meilleur ami de l'entraînement bien trop stricte du major Anko Mitarashi une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année qui adorait torturer ses précieux « Banshee » : le nom de son groupe d'intervention dont faisait partie les trois instructeurs.

 **« Non, mais tu te rencontres à quatre heure du matin, elle nous fait lever pour faire un combat en gravité zéro ! Alors que la veille on rentrait de mission. C'est vache de sa part, tu ne trouves pas Neji ?**

 **–** **Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de te plaindre deux secondes... on a dormi trois jours…**

 **–** **Oh ! Toi tu fais la tête. C'est quoi le problème, tu sais que tonton Naruto t'écoute toujours.** _Fit-il en lui frappant le plexus._

 **–** **Je ne fais pas la tête,** _démenti Neji surpris par l'annonce de son ami._ **Et désolé de te l'apprendre Naruto, tu n'es pas mon Oncle.** _Annonça-t-il dans un léger sourire._ **Tu ne trouvais pas que Sakura était comme** ** _avant_** **?**

 **–** **Par avant, tu veux dire hier, où bien, avant, avant ?**

Sous le regard noir de son ami, Naruto arrêta vite sa plaisanterie.

 **–** **C'est toujours comme ça quand** ** _il_** **est là. Ne t'inquiète pas, ta petite-amie ne va pas redevenir comme** ** _ça_** **.**

 **–** **J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Naruto …**

 **–** **arrête, nôtre Sakura ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Si elle le redevient, il sera de notre devoir de la ramener.** _Lança-t-il très sérieusement._ **Tu ne vas pas manger ton dessert ?** _Demanda le blond envoyant que Neji se levait, plateau à la main._ **Je peux ?**

 **–** **T'es vraiment un estomac sur pattes.** _Fit-il en le lui passant._ **»**

 **Station Orbital Ultima**

 **Zone civil**

 **13h21**

Le groupe de treize c'était installé à une table d'un restaurant où ils avaient commandé différents mets délicieux, qu'ils dégustaient tout en discutant.

 **« J'ai essayé de joindre Karin mais elle ne répond pas. Tu penses qu'il y a ut un problème avec son dossier ?**

 **–** **Je n'en sais rien … En plus, elle n'avait pas de carte d'identification sur son bureau. Tu penses qu'elle va partir pour une autre station ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle parte …**

Ses baguettes dans les mains, elle commença à picorer son plat qu'elle espérait délicieux, la présentation de ce bœuf bourguignon était bien différente de ce qu'elle avait vu sur Terre. Elle souffla de soulagement quand la première boucher lui rappela le plat que lui préparait sa famille.

 **–** **Dites les filles, Karin ne vous a toujours pas contacter ?** _Demanda Tenten se souvenant qu'il manquait quelqu'un._

 **–** **Toujours pas...** _Annonça Ino monotone._

 **–** **Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Y a dû avoir un problème avec sa carte et elle a dû aller voir le général de la base, ou un autre supérieur.** _Affirma Gaara un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux turquoise._

 **–** **Moi je pense que cette instructrice a dû la bouffer. Vous avez vu comment elle foutait les jetons ! Stoïque ! Une vraie poupée !** _S'écria Kiba._

Sous le souffle retenu de tous, le plus âgé des triplés, Kankuro le foudroya du regard.

 **–** **Tu gagnes les médailles d'or du réconfort mec.**

 **–** **Pas de chance beau brun, c'est notre instructrice.** _Affirma Ino en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Mais un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à côté d'elle accompagné d'un regard pesant.

 **–** **Désolée mon cœur. C'est qu'une plaisanterie Sasuke.**

 **–** **Cette fois-ci ça passe, mais recommence pas tu sais comment je suis.**

 **–** **Au faites Tenten, tu ne voulais pas voir Naruto** _? Demanda Shikamaru_ **.**

 **–** **Le mec blond, celui qui avait l'air cool ? Pourquoi tu voulais le voir Tenten ?** _Demanda Kin toute excitée._

La rouge sautillait sur sa chaise, la senteur d'un potin qu'elle pourrait entendre et divulguer rapidement lui venait dans les narines.

 **–** **Calme-toi, crevette.** _Fit_ _sa sœur en lui caressant doucement ses cheveux noirs._

 **–** **C'est son petit-ami.** _Déclara Shikamaru en bâillant._

 **–** **Et, Neji est le frère jumeau de Hinata.** _Annonça Saï en tapotant sur la tête bleutée de son ami_ **»**

Et la surprise fit crier un « Non ! » très audible à la Table. Mais le bruit d'un _Deta_ qui bipait se fit entendre. C'était celui de Temari, qui sorti du restaurant pour être plus tranquille.

Quelques instants plus tard, la blonde aux cheveux tirés en quatre couettes refit son apparition.

 **« C'était Karin ? Comment elle va ?** _Demanda Ino en se levant de sa chaise._

 **–** **Non c'était un ami...** _Mentit-elle pour éviter d'avoir encore plus de questions que les pauvres Tenten et Hinata, assailli par la moitié de la table._ **J'espère qu'elle va bien et qu'elle ne s'est pas perdue.** _Fit-elle à l'encontre d'Ino qui la regardait triste._ **»**

 **Station Orbital Ultima**

 **Embarquement**

 **13h30**

Après avoir déjeuné en compagnie de l'instructeur Haruno, Karin fut emmenée à la zone d'embarquement, chercher son sac de voyage. Sur le chemin, les deux jeunes femmes avaient fait plus ample connaissance. Sakura lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom que par son grade ou même son nom de famille. Arriver devant le guichet des bagages entrés, elle sortit le papier qui comportait le numéro de son sac. Après avoir écrit le numéro de sa valise sur la surface tactile de la réception, le sac avec les vêtements de la jeune fille arriva sur un tapis roulant.

Sur le trajet qui menait à la zone 51, Sakura lui expliqua diverse chose sur le fonctionnement des robots, et leur _particularité_. Chose qui avait surpris Karin, au point de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une blague de l'instructeur.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle pénétrait plus dans la zone 51, un endroit militaire à souhait, son cœur s'accélérait. Une structure métallique. Beaucoup de longs couloirs, créant ainsi un labyrinthe complexe aux écriteaux indéchiffrable pour la jeune Aoi, mais qui voulaient sûrement mettre en garde quiconque serait imprudent et entrerait dans cette zone interdite au public.

Arrivées devant une porte blindée, verrouillée par _Deta_ et code d'accès, l'instructeur la déverrouilla et fit entré la rousse à l'intérieur.

 **« C'est vraiment garder sous haute sécurité,** _pensa Karin en passant le pas de porte._ **»**

L'endroit était grand et vide. Deux lits en métal logeaient dans le fond de la pièce près de deux escaliers, qui menaient à une plate-forme où l'on pouvait percevoir derrière une vitre tout aussi blindée que la porte, un robot noir et vert, haut de dix-sept mètres régnait, grand et fière : chose qui surpris fortement Karin qui n'en avait jamais vu de cette forme, ni même de cette grandeur. Tout en continuant d'entrer plus profondément dans la pièce, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les murs métalliques, froids, cet endroit devait-être une ancienne salle des machines. Elle posa son sac sur le lit que lui désignait Sakura, et retira son _Deta_ qu'elle tendit à la rose pour qu'elle enregistre les codes d'identifications pour qu'elle puisse entrer et sortir à sa guise. La rousse, rangea ses quelques affaires dans l'armoire encastrée dans le mur puis continua sa visite de la pièce en voulant monter les escaliers lorsque Sakura lui annonça :

 **« Viens avec moi je vais te montrer les douches. »**

La jeune fille descendit les quelques marches qu'elle avait gravit puis revint en courant vers l'instructrice. Cette fois-ci, en chemin, elles croisèrent _Danzo_ _Shimura_ accompagné par Koharu Utatane et Homura Mitokado, les deux Généraux de la zone 51. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent au garde-à-vous – salut qui leur fut rendu.

 **« Repos. Officier spécial Haruno, qui est cette fille ?** _Demanda la femme, de sa voix casser et froide._

 **–** **Général Utatane, il s'agit du quartier-maître de second classe Karin Aoi, elle réside avec moi dans le bâtiment B53.** _Annonça-t-elle, droite, stoïque_.

 **–** **Depuis quand un tel ordre a été donné ? Je n'en ai jamais été mise au courant. Qui vous a permis ceci ? En plus vous disparaissez pendant plus de trois jours !** _Fit-elle en élevant la voix._

 **–** **C'est une permission de l'Amiral Tsunade Koichi. Et pour mon absence il s'agit du capitaine médical Shizune qui m'a interdit de sortir de l'infirmerie …**

 **–** **Elles se croient vraiment tout permis celles-là !** _S'exclama-t-elle._

La rousse était assez mal à l'aise sous les lourds regards que lui posaient les généraux, mais un autre lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait une envie immédiate de partir rapidement dans un autre endroit, très vite, très loin d'eux et de lui surtout. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade et son souffle se raréfier.

 **–** **Oh. Tu es la jeune Karin. Je vois. Koharu, laisses passer, je t'expliquerais plus tard dans ton bureau.** _Murmura Danzo à l'encontre de son amie._

La vieille femme fut surprise mais accepta. Le souffle de Karin se fit à nouveau normal quand elle le vit quitter la zone, mais son sourire lui glaça le sang. Son visage se crispa tandis qu'elle détournait le regard afin de regarder rapidement l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

 **-Sakura, au plaisir de te revoir.** _Annonça le doyen en partant._

 **-Oui monsieur.** _Opina-t-elle dans un sourire._ **»**

Sakura continua son chemin jusqu'aux douches un peu plus chaleureuse que la chambre. Il existait une deuxième pièce qui abritait une baignoire. Sakura expliqua qu'elle l'utilisait après les missions et que grâce à ça, elle oubliait les choses qui faisaient souffrir.

 **« Tu devrais l'essayer.** _Fit-elle en lui souriant pour la première fois_ _ **.**_ **»**

 **Sud-est d'Ultima**

 **TOPSJ6 Dortoir des membres**

 **19h58**

Après avoir mangé au réfectoire et avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec les deux instructeurs, Ino et Kin étaient allé prendre leurs sacs à la réception des bagages entrant.

Les deux jeunes filles découvrirent leur nouvelle habitation, plutôt grande, où le métal était caché par d'épaisse couche de peinture, pour donner un air moins primitif. La première pièce était le séjour, avec la cuisine dans les tons chauds, jaune oranger. Une porte coulissante dans le fond du salon menait à la chambre où deux lits se faisaient face dans le fond de la pièce, dans les tons sombres. Une porte coulissante près du secrétaire menait sur la salle de bain, où deux lavabos, deux douches, un meuble de salle de bain et un WC, régnaient dans cette pièce toute aussi vaste que la précédente.

La brune se jeta sur un lit, voulant tester le matelas, puis pris son sac et sortit son doudou qui ressemblait à un singe. Elle attrapa ses deux sacs puis entrepris de ranger ses vêtements dans son placard, avant d'aller prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, Ino avait fini avec sa douche de vapeur via un système qui transformait l'eau en brume pour plus d'économie. Elle revêtait à présent un débardeur blanc et un short bleu, elle prit son _Deta_ dans sa main, lorsque celui-ci se mit à biper. La jeune fille décrocha très rapidement sans prendre le temps de regarder qui pouvait l'appeler, impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles de son amie « disparue ».

 **« Allô, Karin c'est toi ?**

 **-Allô, oui Ino c'est moi. Comment tu vas ?**

 **-Comment je vais ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude, Temari et moi on pensait que tu allais être envoyé sur une autre base spatial et que … ne me dit pas que t'es dans une navette en partance pour une autre base ?**

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, allongée sur le dos, elle posa son bras sur ses yeux, serrant du poing de peur qu'elle ne lui donne une mauvaise nouvelle.

 **-Mais non je ne suis pas très loin de toi, j'attends pour aller à la douche. En fait, j'ai passé la journée à parler avec l'officier Haruno. Elle m'a appris plein de truc, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je vais bien.** _Le rire de la jeune rousse retentit derrière le téléphone._ **Tu t'imagines toujours le pire des scénarios.**

 **-C'est entièrement de ta faute, tu nous as pas prévenu, ni même envoyé de message et en plus ton Deta ne donnait aucun signal…**

Un long souffle de soulagement passa ses lèvres fines puis elle se tourna sur le côté afin d'observer sa colocataire qui jouait avec son espèce d'ours en peluche.

 **-Tout vas bien ne t'en fait pas, Ino. Je suis vraiment désolée pour aujourd'hui. Tu pourras prévenir Temari que je suis en vie et pas disséquée au couteau ?** _demanda la rousse tandis que la blonde soufflait longuement_ **.**

 **-Oui ne t'en fait pas je n'y manquerais pas mais attends toi à des sermons de sa part demain midi.** _Annonça-t-elle dans un petit rire._

 **-Je vais me préparer mentalement alors. Bonne nuit Ino.**

 **-Bonne nuit ma crapule. »**

La blonde aux cheveux longs remit son _Deta_ de couleur bleu à son cou en soufflant puis prit sa tablette tactile et commença à s'informer sur les différentes fonctionnalités que lui permettait de faire la tablette. Elle découvrit des fichiers, où les plants de la station étaient entreposés, le manuel sur les DNA, qu'elle lut pendant une bonne heure. Puis elle se renseigna sur ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Elle allait ouvrir le fichier de l'Amiral Tsunade quand son _Deta_ bipa à nouveaux.

 _À tous les quartiers-maîtres du groupe Oméga,_

 _Demain matin à 6H dans le bâtiment GV-0 dans la zone d'entraînement réserver aux combats en gravité zéro. Tenu spécifique : combinaisons._

 _À tous les quartiers-maîtres du groupe Delta,_

 _Demain matin à 9H dans le hangar GV-0 dans la zone d'entraînement réserver._

 _À tous les quartiers-maîtres du groupe Alfa,_

 _Demain matin à 9H30 sur le terrain d'entraînement KO-4 dans la zone d'entraînement réserver._

 _Merci._

 _Sakura Haruno. Neji Hyûga. Naruto Uzumaki._

 **Sud d'Ultima**

 **Hangar GV-0**

 **23h14**

Une navette venait tout juste d'arriver de la station orbitale Startos. Plusieurs Techniciens d'installations d'aviation arrivèrent pour aider les pilotes des porteurs à placer les robots sur la bonne position. Une fois ceux-ci placés et proprement branchés au secteur d'alimentation solaire, Koharu et Homura passèrent en revu les derniers détails.

 **« J'ai hâte de voir ce que cette année promet.** _Murmura-t-elle, un sourire inconnu sur les lèvres_

 **–** **De même très chère, de même.** _Fit-il aussi mystérieusement que la femme à ses côtés. »_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre très en avance sur la programmation !**

 **Oui, le style d'écriture a changé, il fait parti des chapitres que j'ai remodelé. L'autre style faisant trop "enfantin" à mon goût ; c'est une fiction que j'écris depuis que ma deuxième année de collège (je suis actuellement à la fac... je vous laisse apprécier le temps u.u'). Je ne sais vraiment pas si mon univers va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est trop brouillon pour vous, je ferais du mieux que je peux pour réécrire, mieux expliquer.**

 **Comme vous le constaterez, les couples ne sont pas encore définitifs, un personnage A peut être avec Z avant de finir avec B, ou même passer par quatre cinq partenaires avant de finir avec la personne désirée. Je ne suis pas encore à ce point là, ça serait beaucoup trop compliqué et puis j'aime tellement tous les personnages que je ne voudrais pas qu'on les prennent pour des "gens de petites vertus" alors que je juge l'atmosphère de l'intrigue assez "sérieux".**

 **Bref !**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **23h45 – Région Aréa – Terre**  
 **Cabinet du président Shimura Danzo**

« Oui président, à vous de même, Monsieur, répondit un homme en raccrochant le combiné. »

Il s'enfonça encore plus dans sa chaise, fermant doucement les yeux afin d'enlever le début de mal de crâne qui commençait à pointer son nez. En massant doucement ses tempes, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit après quelque coup frappé brièvement contre celles-ci. Un scientifique à la fameuse longue blouse blanche entrait dans son bureau, déposant sur son bureau un rapport classé secret défense. L'homme soupira longuement en le prenant dans ses mains, hésitant entre une nouvelle tasse de café ou une aspirine, finalement, il demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte une autre tasse en constant qu'il n'était pas près de rentrer chez lui rejoindre sa femme et son fils.

\- Quels sont les nouvelles instructions pour le projet présidentiel, Kabuto-sensei ? demanda le scientifique en s'asseyant à la chaise que lui montrait son superviseur.

Le dénommé Kabuto leva la tête du rapport avant de posé son regard sur la tablette tactile en face de lui et d'ouvrir un dossier. Il lui tendit l'objet avant de s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil en soufflant une énième fois.

\- Le président Danzo souhaite que nous écrivions un discours pour expliquer à la population les recherches sur les X-878978 autrement dénommé GENOME tout en précisant les coûts, la durée des recherches sans détaillé l'exactitude de celles-ci qui sont classés confidentiels. Une première lecture sera opéré par l'Etat-major afin d'être sûr de ne pas donner une information secrète, puis une deuxième lecture par le président lui-même…

\- Ça va être compliqué puis qu'en soit, toute les recherches sont confidentielles…

\- C'est pour ça qu'il souhaite qu'on falsifie certaines recherches tout en faisant passer ça pour quelque chose de crédible, souffla-t-il en se relevant et coulant deux longs cafés.

La tasse dans la main il en tendit une au scientifique avant de s'appuyer contre le mur de son bureau assez encombré de dossiers papiers et de nombreux livres. Certains spécimens qu'il avait étudiés trônait dans une vitrine en face de lui tandis que des décorations d'honneurs trônait derrière son bureau. Il n'aimait pas qu'on rabaisse son savoir, il avait été longtemps discrédité auprès de ses pairs avant de montrer au monde scientifique l'étendue de ses connaissances, il était l'un des pionniers des GENOMES et il ne se privait pas pour le rappeler.

\- Meizu, fit Kabuto en posant son regard sombre sur le visage pâle de son collègue, tu me feras plaisir de demander aux scientifiques Dosu et Misumi de nous envoyer les schémas des GENOMES et aussi, essaies de savoir s'ils ont un modèle réel que le président puisse présenter.

Le scientifique opina avant de finir sa tasse de café et de sortir du bureau après avoir échangé encore quelques informations sur deux autres dossiers qu'ils devaient traiter rapidement pour des compagnies de défenses privées.

La nuit touchait presqu'à sa fin quand il décida de rentrer chez lui après avoir enfin boucler un dossier difficile. Sortant de l'immeuble où il travaillait une fois sur deux, il rejoignit rapidement le parking sous-terrain où l'attendait sa moto bleue, un nouveau concept qu'il avait développé lui-même cinq ans auparavant. Elle ne possédait qu'une roue, le conducteur se tenait allongé sur celle-ci, un écran numérique indiquant les kilomètre-heure, le taux d'énergie consommé et restant, puis le mode de pilotage automatique. Elle possédait une seconde phase permettant d'enfermer totalement le pilote dedans si la pluie était battante, un système de caméra se mettait alors en fonction pour avoir une vision à 360°.

Alors qu'il franchissait le pas de son appartement, son Deta se mit à biper, son collègue venait de lui envoyer les informations concernant les derniers détails du discours. Mais des bruits de pas et de léger pleures venaient lui rappeler qu'il avait surement fait du bruit pour réveiller son petit ange qui le regardait larmoyant, un ours en peluche dans la main et à moitié cacher par la porte du salon.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar papa… souffla le petit avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Ledit père le prit doucement dans les bras avant de cajoler ses petites joues de légers baiser. Le remettant dans sa chambre après qu'il se soit rendormit dans ses bras, il opta pour une douche rapide avant de pouvoir faire une sieste et retourner au travail, cette fois-ci en laboratoire.

 **5h54 – Sud-est Ultima**  
 **TVXQ6 Dortoir des membres**

Il avait ouvert les yeux subitement en se rendant compte qu'il avait éteint son réveil, son Deta n'arrêtait pas de biper lui rappelant qu'il avait reçu plusieurs appels en absence. Il réveilla sans vraiment le vouloir son colocataire alors qu'il enfilait rapidement une tenue de sport après une douche expresse. Il allait être en retard pour son premier jour d'entraînement et son instructeur qu'il détestait sans même connaître allait forcément lui passer un savon.

Au pas de course, il arriva un long quart d'heure plus tard au bâtiment GV-0 où l'entrainement avait commencé depuis longtemps. Il resta de longue seconde derrière la porte où la gravité était encore présente et admirait ce qu'il se passait dans la salle d'entraînement, une pointe d'animosité venait accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Ses équipiers étaient amenés à suivre un parcours aérien, les membres du groupe se tenaient fermement à une barre pour ne pas entrer sur le parcours et déranger celui qui passait tandis que celui-ci devait éviter des obstacles en rouge tout en se servant de ceux en bleu pour se propulser ou s'arrêter afin de rapidement finir l'exercice. La rose remarqua le brun et le fit venir rapidement après lui avoir passer un long savon lui crachant acerbement ce qu'elle pensait de ceux qui arrivait en retard.

\- Il serait peut-être mort si ça avait été une vraiment opération, cracha-t-elle avant de lui demander d'aller faire dix tours de terrain et d'enfiler la combinaison spécifique.

Kiba opina au garde-à-vous puis ressorti du bâtiment en courant vers le stade. Il savait dans le fond qu'il avait eu tort, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû arriver en retard mais était-ce nécessaire de le traité comme une merde devant ses coéquipiers. Il ne le pensait pas, non. Mais il savait qu'être humilier de la sorte n'était pas anormale dans l'armée, c'était même vivement recommander pour que les jeunes recrues augmentent rapidement du galon.

Le terrain où il entamait son dernier tour n'était pas très loin du bâtiment mais en faire dix tours était une horreur qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais goûter, le terrain était aussi grand qu'un champ de blé. Ses jambes le faisaient souffrir mais il retourna au bâtiment tout en courant, il avait déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Il se laissa lourdement tombé sur le banc en bois avant d'ouvrir son caisson et d'en sortir une bouteille d'eau qu'il vida de moitié avant d'enfiler sa combinaison bleue aux nuances blanches. Le fait qu'elle était moulante le dérangea au début, il sentait ses parties génitales à l'étroit dedans mais une fois qu'il actionna le dispositif de retrait d'air, retirant ainsi l'air entre la combinaison et sa peau, il avait l'étrange sensation de n'avoir rien sur lui. Il retourna dans la salle d'entraînement en lançant un regard à son instructeur afin de s'avoir s'il pouvait entrer. Les iris émeraudes se fermèrent alors qu'elle soufflait longuement en s'approchant de lui et de le faire entrer tout en l'aidant à se déplacer pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Il commença doucement à se familiariser avec l'apesanteur, être entre le ciel et la terre était ce qu'il avait toujours rechercher, sentir son corps aussi léger était une sensation qui lui était si agréable qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en lasser. Sakura lui demanda d'observer attentivement Gaara et Tayuya qui se débrouillaient relativement bien dans l'exercice. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides, sans geste inutiles, ils analysaient le chemin le plus rapide sans obstacles, ce qui n'empêchait pas l'Haruno de piloter les obstacle Rouge pour qu'ils tentent de leur barrer le chemin. Si les concourants venaient à les rencontrer il devait les toucher de la main droite en criant « touché » avant de reprendre le parcours montrant ainsi qu'il s'était défendu.

Le tour du brun arriva, sur le cercle où il prenait la première impulsion avant de commencer le parcours il jeta un regard en coin à l'instructrice qui semblait étonnée avec la rapidité de concentration de son aspirant. Elle lui donna le départ et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « oups », il avait déjà atteint le premier obstacle d'impulsion sous le regard effaré de ses collègues. Alors qu'il pivota rapidement pour ne pas se prendre un Rouge dans le dos, il se propulsa par le biais d'un autre bleu. Il devait toucher quinze obstacles avant de pouvoir retourner dans le cercle de départ. Le chrono affichait une minute dans qui arrivait au sixième, l'instructrice décida de passer au niveau supérieur. Les Rouges qui était en mode facile passèrent en mode normal elle ne pensait pas qu'il se débrouillerait aussi bien pour une première fois. Mais il semblait qu'elle avait dans son groupe d'escouade des jeunes vouée à devenir d'excellent agent de terrain, et elle mettrait a contribution tout son savoir-faire pour développer leur faculté. Il toucha un Bleu de la main droite tout en criant, mais ne remarquait pas qu'un autre se posait derrière lui quand il pivota et changea de chemin. Une pénalité de quinze seconde s'ajouta à son chrono qui affichait maintenant deux minutes trente. Le dernier obstacle lui donna une forte impulsion qui lui permit d'arriver avant la barre des trois minutes qu'il s'était fixée.

Sakura en jugeant que Kiba n'avait pas besoin de refaire une deuxième fois le parcours seul pour se familiarisé avec la gravité zéro commença à faire des équipes de deux afin de voir comment chacun se débrouillait avec un partenaire. Mais étant une équipe impaire, Sakura se mit avec Tayuya tandis que Kiba se trouvait avec Gaara et Karin avec Ino. Les premiers à passer se ligotaient les pieds et les mains et s'élancèrent sur le premier propulseur, le maître mot et ce que Sakura tentait d'inculquer était la base du travail d'équipe : le dialogue, mais si cela semblait être le fort de Kiba, Gaara ne parvenait pas à parler avec lui. Finalement le premier groupe arriva avec trois minutes vingt, tandis que Karin et Ino les battaient de vingt secondes, et que l'Haruno et Tayuya battaient le deuxième groupe de dix secondes.

 **9h10 – Sud-est Ultima**  
 **Zone d'entrainement**

Tous debout au garde à vous, ils écoutaient attentivement ce que l'instructeur Hyûga leur disait. Ils débutaient avec un cours de pilotage des GENOMES car celui le brun c'était la base de leur entrainement et ce qu'il utiliserait le plus dans leur futur. Il commença par interroger au hasard ses recrues, leur demandant de leur expliquer les bases des robots, mais il semblait que seul Hinata et Kin avait potasser le manuel de pilotage. Il souffla en demandant à Kankuro et Saï de rester dans les vestiaires afin d'y apprendre les fondements du pilotage puis chargea les deux filles de monter au hangar afin de faire une première sortie extravéhiculaire.

Hinata et Kin se tenaient par la main, toutes les deux impressionnées par la proportion des robots et de ce qu'elles en savaient. Un technicien s'avança vers elle, tandis que Neji vérifiait les premiers calcules, ils ne voulaient pas risquer de blesser ses recrues dès le premier jour, il aurait tout le temps par la suite. Les empreintes génétiques des deux jeunes filles étaient maintenant prises et entré dans la mémoire des robots. La passerelle s'avança vers les cockpits des robots et après avoir écouté attentivement les consignes de l'instructeurs, les deux jeunes filles posèrent leur dos contre la paroi qui devenait visqueuse, gluante. Le cockpit était une vraie originalité et une chose que personne n'aurait cru possible avant encore plusieurs centaines d'années, les scientifiques avaient réussi à élaborer une solution aqueuse organique qui ne reconnaisse qu'un seul maître et qui est le seul à pouvoir fusionner à proprement parler avec elle. D'où le fait que la communauté scientifique parle de GENOME.

Les poumons des deux jeunes recrues se remplir du liquide aqueux afin qu'elle puisse respirer correctement, elles ne possédaient pas de casque pour respirer, et il était vivement déconseiller d'en porter un afin que la fusion soit parfaite. Les combinaisons étaient déconseillées également afin que le robot capte mieux les mouvements mais l'amiral avait refusé un tel procédé. L'entraînement débuta laborieusement pour Hinata qui avait réussi à booster les machines mais avait du mal à se laisser aller. La solution aqueuse dans les poumons lui donnait une vision trouble mais préféra ne rien dire et poursuivre l'entrainement, elle ne voulait pas décevoir sa famille. Elle s'arma de courage et continua à avancer non sans mal vers la sortie du hangar. Mais sur les écrans à 360° qu'elle avait tout autour d'elle, comme si son corps flottait dans les airs où seul ses bras et ses jambes étaient écartés et prisonnier d'un mur invisible, elle pouvait voir Kin qui se débrouillait à merveille et qui commençait déjà la sortie extravéhiculaire.

Les petits exercices qu'elles réalisèrent étaient principalement du déplacement et de l'esquive afin qu'elle apprenne à réagir rapidement en situation difficile. Les deux garçons avaient fini par les rejoindre non sans difficulté ayant dû se familiariser avec le cockpit aqueux, la sensation de flottement, et l'envie désagréable de vomir à la moindre secousse. Mais une fois que les bases de la marche avant, arrière, les freins, les accélérations étaient maîtrisées, Neji décida d'active la zone d'entraînement spatiale. Quatre petits robots se lancèrent du hangar et en activant des capteurs créèrent une zone sécurisée dans l'espace.

Kin n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la beauté du ciel, le noir absolu qui l'entourait et la beauté des étoiles qui brillaient et qui semblaient encore plus éloigné que quand elle les regardait depuis la terre. En levant sa main vers l'infiniment grand, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule, l'instructeur apparut sur une partie de sa vision, lui demandant si elle avait un souci particulier. L'inquiétude dans sa voix cessa rapidement en voyant qu'elle admirait le ciel et fini par lui dire qu'elle aura encore l'occasion de sortir et de l'admirer. Elle lui afficha un large sourire avant de les rejoindre pour entamer leurs premiers combats.

 **10h00 – Sud-Est Ultima**  
 **Zone d'entrainement**

L'instructeur Uzumaki avait débuté son entraînement au corps à corps après de long et fastidieux échauffement, les jeunes recrues n'étant pas encore totalement habituées à la gravité sur la base spatiale. Les échauffements fondamentaux réalisés, il ordonna aux recrues de se positionner devant lui chose que tous concédèrent au garde-à-vous, écoutant attentivement les instructions. Le hangar aussi grand que trois terrains de football dans laquelle tous les jeunes étaient enfermés se plongea dans le noir avant qu'un hologramme apparaisse et ne construise une ville devant eux. Bien qu'elle soit de base holographique, elle se solidifia en un rien de temps conférant ainsi une surface dure sur laquelle les jeunes pourraient s'entrainer correctement.

Le but de l'exercice consistait à mette les nouvelles recrues dans des situations courante et qui peuvent très facilement arriver telle qu'une prise d'otage, une libération d'otage, embuscade, négociation et assassinat. Afin qu'il n'y ait aucun souci avec les missions qu'elles soient solos ou en équipe, leur instructeur leur laissait une limite de temps qu'il qualifiait de seuil de vie plutôt rude pour des recrues qui ne connaissait pas vraiment ce genre de mission puisque l'instructeur estimait qu'en six minutes, tous les opposant devait être touchés.

Il expliqua que chacun disposait d'un mode de combats différents de son adversaire : l'un actif, c'est la personne qui est chargé d'agir contre l'autre camp en corps à corps principalement, tandis que le second mode, défensif, permet à l'équipier de couvrir ses arrières. Naruto souffla longuement sous les interrogations qui fusaient de part et d'autre de ses recrues en constatant qu'ils n'avaient pas appris ce genre de tactique sur Terre. Il décida de les faire passer en équipe, le meilleur apprentissage c'est sur le terrain.

Sasuke, défensif, et Temari, active, ensembles se trouvaient contre Tenten, active, et Shikamaru, défensif. Naruto en constatant les velléités qui naissaient entre Tenten et Sasuke avait décidé de ne pas les mettre l'un contre l'autre de peur d'y voir une vraie petite vendetta mais l'Uchiha n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et décida d'agir contre l'Active, obligeant Temari de s'occuper de Shikamaru, chose qui aurait dû être son cas. Mais les capacités d'action de l'Uchiha le posaient toujours en faiblesse et soumission totale face à la brune qui se défendait relativement bien.

Les équipes se changèrent lors de la deuxième formation, Sasuke passa en Actif et faisait équipe avec Shikamaru resté en défensif, tandis que Temari était en Active et faisait équipe avec Tenten passée en Défense. Sasuke déterminé à obtenir sa revanche sur la brune reprit son initiative passée et ordonna à Shikamaru de s'occuper de la blonde. Alors que Naruto lui criait dans l'oreillette d'arrêter ses enfantillages, Shikamaru se fit prendre à part dans une course poursuite contre Temari, la jeune femme le piégea dans une rue dans débouché où une bombe de paint-ball l'attendait sagement.

\- Sorry Sasuke, ma course s'arrête là, fit-il alors que l'engin explosait tâchant son uniforme de rouge.

Tenten était en mauvaise position quant à elle, un actif contre un défensif avait plus de difficulté et ce n'était absolument pas équitable. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait une coéquipière de jeu en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, il ne lui restait plus qu'à avoir confiance en elle. Alors qu'elle lui donnait sa position, Temari apparut dans le coin d'une rue, tirant sur Sasuke du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais arrivant rapidement à court de balle elle jeta son flingue et attrapa un couteau inoffensif qui transmettrait les informations et les coups porter au jeune qu'elle avait sous ses mains. Elle fit une prise de judo à Sasuke, tandis qu'il ne trouvait plus du regard la brune. D'un coup de main, il balança le couteau de la blonde, sorti son arme et au moment où il pointa son arme sur la blonde, une balle lui arriva dans le dos.

\- Bang ! murmura Tenten dans l'oreillette.

\- Alfa 2, mort sur le coup ! Déclara l'instructeur, bon boulot les jeunes. Allez-vous changer !

Sentant une grande humiliation monter en lui, s'être fait avoir deux fois et par des filles, le jeune homme, vexé, remettait toutes les fautes sur son partenaire qui selon lui ne l'avait pas assez défendu. Sous l'exaspération de Naruto qui tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait amené à rencontrer d'autres femmes encore plus fortes que Tenten et Temari Shikamaru bâillait longuement.

\- Non, mais je rêve… tu crois qu'un défensif bât un actif facilement ? c'est toi qui m'a dit de la verrouiller mec.

Tenten tendit sa main au noiraud qui digérerait encore mal sa défaite.

\- Y a d'autre séance d'entraînement, lui dit-elle alors qu'il lui saisissait la main avec hésitation.

\- Et attends-toi à perdre, déclara-t-il déterminé.

 **23h21 – Deux semaine plus tard**  
 **Station Orbital Ultima**  
 **Quartier Général**

Les machines débloquaient toutes, les écrans affichaient de nombreux « code bleu : mission de soutien ». la voix de l'amiral Koichi résonnait dans la salle de contrôle, ordonnant le déploiement de toutes les équipes même des recrues. Sous l'étonnement général, elle réitéra son ordre, même elle le savait, il n'était pas encore près mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans agir.

\- Mikoto ! préviens les techniciens aériens, qu'ils installent les DNA dans les Hangars. Anko ! prépare le matériel. Kurenaï ! ramènes moi ces deux fainéants d'Amiraux ! ordonnait Tsunade à son équipage.

Anko parcourait les dortoirs des membres tout en lançant un signal à leur Deta, leur demandant de se retrouver sur leur vaisseau d'affiliation afin que tout soit plus simple. Mais elle savait que Sakura et Karin n'avaient pas de signal dans la zone 51 depuis maintenant une semaine et elle ne pouvait pas ne pas s'y rendre sans risquer de subir le joug des officiers qui vérifiait les entrées et venues dedans.

Après les avoir contraint de la laisser passer, elle parcourut les longs couloirs froids qui lui donnaient la chair de poule. Elle haïssait vraiment cet endroit. Tellement de mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface à chacun de ses pas qu'elle hésita un court instant à faire demi-tour et insinuer qu'elle ne les avait pas trouvés. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle qui devenait de plus en plus rare au fur et mesure qu'elle avançait dans cet endroit maudit. Puis elle reprit sa course en se redonnant du courage, ne souhaitant pas l'échec de la mission dans laquelle la base était envoyée.

Arrivé devant la porte blindée qu'elle ouvrit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « enfin », elle entra à l'intérieur faisant sursauté les occupantes. Sakura la pointait de son arme à feu de service tandis que Karin en prenant exemple sur son instructrice s'était mis en position de défense. La Rose baissa son arme et demanda un rapport de la situation à sa supérieur hiérarchique qui reprenait son souffle. Sakura lui lança une bouteille d'eau pour qu'elle se reprenne plus rapidement. La violette quant à elle commença à expliquer la mission de soutient que la base devait effectuer et qu'elles étaient les dernières à être attendu.

Sakura se jeta sur son caisson et enfila sa tenue tandis que la rousse faisait de même. Une combinaison avec un casque se trouvait dans une malle non loin de la passerelle où se trouvaient les deux DNA. Une fois la zone de dépressurisation passé, les deux pilotes entrèrent dans leur GENOME respectif tandis que Sakura tendait la main robotique et deux fois plus grande que le corps d'Anko. La violette se glissa dedans, l'instructrice referma la main assez pour ne pas que sa supérieure ne tombe et se dirigèrent vers le hangar du vaisseau amiral.

Une fois la salle dépressurisée, les trois jeunes femmes montèrent au pont principal alors qu'elles sentaient que le vaisseau passait en vitesse supra-luminique. Arrivées sur la passerelle, les quatre jeunes femmes s'identifièrent face à leur Amiral, c'était la première fois que Karin la rencontrait et la prestance de cette femme était telle qu'elle l'écrasait. Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke, comprenant le malaise de la rousse se mit à rire ce qui détendait légèrement l'atmosphère et surtout la jeune recrue.

\- Taux d'oxygènes normal, moteur opérationnelle. Enumérait un premier agent de pilotage.

\- Moteurs supra-luminique à leur maximum. Un second commença à lancer des diagnostique de contrôle de surchauffe des propulseurs.

\- Construction de la trajectoire. Analyse de la Trajectoire. Trajectoire verrouiller. Le troisième vérifiait les calculs de l'ordinateur de bord.

La passerelle était sphérique, Tsunade siégeait au centre ordonnant divers contrôles, elle était également en constante communication avec les deux autres vaisseaux qui partait avec eux. Elle informa les trois jeunes femmes de l'opération de sauvetage qu'elle devrait faire mais elle leur fit part de la peur qu'elle avait d'arriver trop tard, à leur vitesse, il arriverait trois jours jusqu'à la station en besoin.

 **12h54 - Nazca – Base de lancement**  
 **Hall central terminal n°9**

\- Oy ! Suigetsu ! Allez bouges-toi ! Kabuto nous attend.

\- Ouais attends, je prends un truc boire, il peut patienter deux minutes non… déclara-t-il en récupérant une bouteille d'eau dans le distributeur.

\- Evite de boire trop, tu vas aller aux chiottes autant qu'une vielle femme rider…

\- Ah ! je vois mieux pourquoi t'es d'une humeur exécrable ! les vieux t'ont encore « entraîné », fit-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

\- Fermes-là putain, lui cracha-t-il en le foudroyant du regard.

Un homme se posa devant lui, lui montrant son insigne de chercheur. Jûgo claqua sa langue avant de lui demander ce qu'il leur voulait, ce n'était pas le deal qu'ils avaient conclu et il détestait les imprévus.

\- Vous êtes Suigetsu et Jûgo, ceux de l'indépendant IURSR ? sous leur hochement de tête, il poursuivit en se tournant vers le parking où une voiture noire blindée les attendait, nous vous emmenons à l'amphithéâtre où se déroulera le discours du président Shimura Danzo.

Suigetsu retira ses lunettes de soleil en admirant la blindée qui les attendait en sifflant légèrement.

\- Où est le professeur Kabuto, demanda soudainement le bleuté en prenant conscience que le deal n'était pas respecté.

\- Il est avec vos robots, c'est le président en personne qui m'envoie vous chercher, il leur ouvrit la portière en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- T'as vraiment pas de chance, Jûgo, tu vas encore voir un vieux, murmura son collègue en entrant dans la voiture.

\- Putain… siffla le roux en entrant à son tour.

La voiture les conduisit jusqu'à un grand bâtiment fait d'une structure en verre fumé et blindé afin d'empêcher toute tentative d'assassinat sur la personne présidentielle qu'était Shimura Danzo. Une foule de journaliste s'était mis dans l'entrée pour pouvoir interroger les deux pilotes qui avaient reçu l'ordre d'être muet comme une carpe sous risque de recevoir une balle dans le crane par un sniper poster dans une des nombreuses tours. Derrière le visage pacifique et l'idolâtrie que vendait le gouvernement à son peuple, se cachait un monstrueux monde sauvage où toute vérité n'était réellement pas bonne à être divulgué.

Le discours commença alors que le voile derrière le pupitre s'abaissait paralysant la foule qui avait subi déjà les atrocités de la guerre plusieurs années auparavant. Mais dévoilé un tel secret montrait aux autres pays qu'ils s'étaient remilitarisée et la foule criait au scandale politique tandis que le Présidant assurait la bienfaisance de ses Robots, expliquant qu'ils ne servaient qu'à se défendre, qu'ils ne servaient à rien d'autre que d'assurer la paix qui s'était instaurée toutes ses années. La foule se calma tandis que les journalistes ne cessaient de poser des questions sur les objectifs réels du gouvernements, cherchant le moindre scandale possible, fouillant et poussant à bout le président qui finalement fini par révélé le semblant de guerre possible avec un ancien pays allié.

* * *

 **En espérant que votre lecture ait été agréable !**

 ** _Sei Otome ~_**


End file.
